Dark Blue
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Bella is the adopted daughter of the Danvers family and has returned from boarding school to join the Sons of Ipswich in their final year of high school. The year starts off with a bang with new students, creatures, powers, and relationships.give it a try
1. Chapter 1

The three youngest members of the Sons of Ipswich sat at their usual table at Nicky's, waiting for the oldest of them to join them. Caleb had told the guys that he had some important news to tell them and all three boys were anxious to hear it. Reid was tapping his foot impatiently as Tyler drummed on the table and Pogue ran his hand through his long hair continuously. They finally saw Caleb enter the bar and he took his sweet time getting his food and joining them at their table. He sat down and started eating while the other three stared at him, waiting for something to happen. Caleb finally looked up and smirked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'? What's the 'big news' you had to tell us?" Reid said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Bella's coming home." He said bluntly.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"Bella's coming home." Caleb repeated slowly as if talking to children.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time; you want to elaborate on that exciting news?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"It's nothing really; my mom just wants her here for our senior year."

Bella Swan was the adopted daughter of William and Evelyn Danvers. She was technically Caleb's cousin, daughter of William's sister Renee. She was adopted by the Danvers at the age of five when her parents died in a car accident. She'd kept her last name as a way of keeping her parents with her. She had the same dark hair as Caleb, but with stunning green eyes that could captivate anyone. She might not have had _the _Power, but with her eyes, the power of persuasion came very easily. She was in the same grade as the boys, only a few weeks younger than Tyler and had been in Paris attending a high class boarding school since she was 13. She knew all about the power her cousin and his friends possessed, and her aunt and uncle weren't worried about her safety, but they sent her to Paris to get a better education. Bella was extremely smart, even by Spencer's standards and had grown into a brilliant young woman. Caleb and his family obviously saw her at every holiday, but they always went to Paris so Reid, Tyler, and Pogue hadn't seen her since she was an awkward 13 year old girl with frizzy hair and braces. Caleb had found out the other day that they were having Bella come home for their final year of high school, though Caleb and Bella both thought they wanted her there when he ascended.

"Okay, so when is she coming home?" Pogue asked, anxious to see the true baby of their group. Though she was a girl, and didn't have the power, all four boys had been very close with Bella. Especially Tyler since they shared the curse of being the babies.

"Her plane gets in at around ten tomorrow morning. I was gonna bring her here tomorrow night, so we'll meet you guys then." Caleb said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Dude, tomorrow? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tyler asked. He'd missed Bella the most, besides Caleb, they'd been the closest.

"Because I just found out last night. My mom wanted it to be a surprise, but I heard her talking to Gorman about it, so she finally spilled." They could tell Caleb was extremely excited to see Bella. Even though they were cousins, Caleb was her brother in every way, and she was the best and only sister he'd ever had, and wanted. They were extremely close and very protective of each other. When they were younger, people thought they were twins.

"So, does Bella know about…you know? You're dad?" Reid asked awkwardly, regarding Mr. Danvers's 'condition'. They last time Bella had seen him, he looked like a regular 38 year old man. Now he looked about 100, though he was only 44 years old.

"I mentioned he wasn't doing well when we saw her during spring break, but I don't think she knows the full extent." They all nodded, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Changing subjects. How's the brain been doing over there?" Pogue asked, trying to get rid of the silence hanging thickly in the air.

"Really well, she was at the top of her class. Spencer should be easy for her." Caleb said with a hint of pride.

"She still all frizzy and brace-faced?" Reid asked with a chuckle. Caleb smirked inwardly realizing his friends hadn't seen Bella for almost 5 years, not seeing how she'd changed.

"She's…recognizable." He answered cryptically.

"She hot?" Reid asked, Caleb shot him a warning glare and this time Reid actually backed off. He knew how protective Caleb was of Bella and she was off limits, especially to him. The guys continued to eat, the conversation generally veering off of Bella until they finally parted ways, heading back to their houses for the night.

* * *

Caleb waited anxiously with his mother at the gate, waiting for Bella to get off her plane. He finally saw her head of dark wavy hair running towards them and was hit by her full weight, being crushed by her tiny form into a huge hug.

"Caleb!" She yelled, not caring who was staring at her. Caleb laughed at his cousin's excitement and returned her hug with just as much force, lifting her off the ground in the process. When he put her down, she turned to her aunt, enveloping her in a slightly less intense embrace.

"Hi Aunt Evelyn." She said cheerfully.

"Hello dear, it's wonderful to see you." Evelyn said with a smile, it was one of her good days. Caleb had gotten her to stop drinking for the day, but she only listened because Bella was coming home.

"Come on Bells. Let's get your stuff so we can home and I can take you to Nicky's to see the guys." Bella jumped up and down excitedly and adjusted her large purse on her shoulder as they headed to baggage claim where Caleb was forced to carry three of her four suitcases. The ride home took about an hour which was filled with Bella's excited chatter about Paris and finally seeing the guys again. After lunch, Caleb decided to take Bella to see his father. She deserved to know what had happened to him and he could see the disappointment and question in her eyes when he wasn't there to greet her at the airport. They got into his silver Mustang **(link on profile)** and he drove to their old colony house where Gorman and his father resided.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked after they'd parked at the fence.

"I want to show you something." Caleb said, his voice serious, his face grave. They walked through the typical Ipswich mist up to the old door, entering slowly. Gorman appeared at the top of the stairs with the usual frown on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly, not recognizing Bella.

"Relax Gorman, it's just me." Bella said with her usual cheery voice.

"Oh, welcome home Miss Bella." Gorman said gruffly.

"Good to see you too Gorman." She said sarcastically as he disappeared into his room.

"Come on." Caleb said, guiding her up the stairs and into a musty room. She saw a bunch of old bottles, and in the center of the room, a large armchair with an IV and a respirator next to it. From where they stood, she could see a grotesquely wrinkled hand resting on the arm of the chair. She looked to Caleb and he nodded for her to continue. She slowly walked around the chair to see an extremely old man, the respirator hooked directly to his throat. He obviously couldn't even speak and was almost unrecognizable, but his eyes opened and she saw the same eyes both she and her mother possessed. She gasped and looked at Caleb for confirmation. He nodded and Bella sank to her knees, taking her uncle's hand carefully into hers.

"What happened to him?" She asked, her eyes not leaving William's.

"He got addicted, used too much." She saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. She knew the effects of using the power too much, especially after you ascend. She'd heard about how addictive it was when she was growing up, but had never seen the effects up close. She felt a tear run down her cheek and William's finger twitched up, as if wanting to wipe it away. Bella smiled sadly and kissed her uncle's hand, not affected by its wrinkled state. William gave her his best attempt at a smile, showing the few remaining teeth he had.

"It's good to see you Uncle Will." She said, standing up and kissing her uncle's forehead. Caleb wrapped her up in a hug and she let the quiet tears run down her face. He led her back out to the car, keeping a hold on her hand as he drove back to the Danvers mansion.

"Please." Bella whispered.

"What?" Caleb asked, looking towards her blank face.

"Promise me you won't become that. I couldn't take it if I lost you that way." She said, her eyes filled with desperation. Caleb wrapped his arm around her as he pulled into the driveway.

"Don't worry Bells. I could never do that to you." He kissed the top of her head and let her go. "Now go get yourself pretty so we can meet up with the guys. I'll call them and tell them to meet us at Nicky's." Bella's face brightened and her usual joking personality returned.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty now?" she asked with fake outrage and Caleb couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not. You're the prettiest girl in the world, now go get ready." He said, pushing her towards the house. She bounced up the stairs, returning a few minutes later in black skinny jeans tucked into black, knee high, heeled boots, an emerald green tank top and a black bomber jacket **(link on profile)**. Her hair had already been done in perfect loose curls and she lightly touched up her make-up.

"Well don't you look all Paris chic." Caleb teased as she flitted back down the stairs.

"Shut up." She said, swatting his arm and sticking her tongue out at him. She skipped passed him and out the front door. Caleb laughed and shook his head, still not believing his clumsy cousin was skipping, in heels no less, and no tripping.

"Mom, we're leaving." He called, though he knew his mom was probably a few drinks in already. He walked back out to his car where Bella was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot. He laughed at her excitement and sped off towards the local bar. The guys weren't there yet, so they grabbed their usual table and got their food, waiting for the others to arrive.

Reid and Tyler climbed out of Tyler's new hummer to see Pogue pulling up on his bright yellow motorcycle. They nodded to each other, doing their signature fist bump before heading inside. They looked around, seeing Caleb at their usual table with a girl. Her back was to them so none could tell who she was. It couldn't be Bella. No way this leggy brunette was the little girl they'd seen last. But as Caleb noticed them and nodded, she turned around and the boys saw her brilliant emerald eyes and collectively gasped.

_Holy Shit._

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella turned when she noticed Caleb catch the eye of someone behind her. She spun to see three faces she'd recognize no matter how old they were. A dazzling smile erupted on her face as she sprang out of her chair and into the arms of the closest of the three, which happened to be Pogue. She literally jumped into his arms with a girlish squeal that had everyone in the bar staring at her. Pogue just laughed and spun Bella around, hugging her tightly.

"Pogue!" she screamed, wrapping her arms tighter around him. She pulled back slightly to look at his face with a huge smile. "I missed you." She said, a little less loudly.

"I missed you too Bells." He smiled and set her down where she was immediately swept up into the arms of Reid.

"Bella! Since when are you hot?!" she giggled and smacked the back of his head before enveloping him in a huge hug, just as she'd done with Pogue.

"Good to see you too Reid. I see you're still an ass." She said with a smirk.

"Why thank you, mine is quite lovely isn't it?" Reid quickly retorted, patting his butt for effect. Bella giggled again, and then turned to face Tyler.

"Baby Boy! You grew up!" she yelled, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Baby Bells! You did too!" he yelled uncharacteristically loud compared to his usually shy and quiet disposition. She smiled hugely and took his face in her hands, placing a dramatic kiss on his cheek as if she were a little kid. She was released from Tyler's grasp and all three guys stared at her in awe. She was so different from the Bella they'd last seen. Gone was the little girl with braces and poofy hair. Before them stood a young woman. She was taller, though shorter than all of them, with a petite body equipped with curves in all the right places, a flat stomach, and legs that went for days. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her smile revealed perfectly white, straight teeth. Her skin was very slightly tanned with light freckles sprinkled over her nose. Her eyes were as green as they'd always been, though still just as dazzling. Reid had been right…she was hot. None of them could deny it.

"Are you boys gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna sit and eat?" Bella asked with a smirk. They blushed from getting caught staring, even Reid, and avoided the glare Caleb was sending their way. They went to bar to order food as Bella sat back down, this time next to Caleb who hung his arm loosely around her shoulders. Bella recognized the seemingly harmless gesture as a protective move and rolled her eyes. The guys made their way back over with their food and began shoveling it into their mouths.

"So Bella, tell us about your life for the past five years. How was Paris?" Tyler asked after calming down.

"Oh it was amazing. I had so much fun at school, but I'm so glad to be back home. I really missed you guys." She said with a smile.

"Well Paris definitely seemed to help your coordination. You haven't tripped once since you got here." Caleb commented, making Bella blush.

"Ah, but the blush remains. So this _is_ the real Bella." Reid joked, breathing a fake sigh of relief. Bella blushed some more, but laughed with the guys. They continued to joke around, but Bella noticed Tyler being particularly quiet, even for him.

"Hey baby boy, what's wrong?" she said, getting his attention. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, just spaced out for a second." He said with a chuckle. In truth, he'd been watching Bella. He couldn't get over how she'd grown up into the graceful beauty in front of him. He could tell his best friend was still in there, she was just in the body of a gorgeous girl. He was surprised by the little things he noticed, like the way the light hit her face whenever she smiled or laughed. Or the way she bit her lip whenever she was a little uncomfortable. Or how she'd routinely run her hair through her dark curls.

"So boys, what's on the agenda for this week?" Bella asked, knowing there'd be some kind of shindig before school started.

"Well, seeing as how we begin our senior year in three days, there's a party at the Dells tomorrow night." Pogue said, resulting in Bella bouncing in her seat excitedly. The guys laughed at her hyperness and she gave them the mature reply of sticking her tongue out at them.

* * *

Caleb stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Bella to come down so they could head to the party. She finally came bouncing down the stairs in dark wash skinny jeans tucked into black converse knee high boots with a white halter top and her black bomber jacket.

"Hell no." Caleb said once he saw what she was wearing.

"What?" she asked innocently, looking down at her clothing.

"All of that." He said pointing to the make-up on her face that simply brought out her eyes and lips. "And that." He gestured towards the four inches of bare stomach that her shirt revealed.

"What's wrong with how I look?" she asked with a pout.

"No, no pouting. You wear that and you're asking for Aaron Abbott to be all over you." Caleb said with a sneer.

"Ew, that ass is still alive?" Caleb nodded. "Oh well, I'm not changing. Now come on, we're gonna be late." She said, brushing past him and out the door. Caleb sighed, running his hand over his face and followed Bella out to his car. They waited in the car until Pogue showed up on his bike, parking it off to the side and climbing into the backseat. Caleb parked where the guys had planned on meeting: a cliff overlooking the party, though out of sight of the party-goers themselves. Tyler walked up to join them shortly after.

"Hey, you guys seen Reid? He wasn't home when I went to pick him up." The others shook their heads and all four of them looked down at the little figures of the people below. Bella suddenly squealed as someone grabbed her from behind, tossing her over their shoulder.

"Sup peeps?" came Reid's voice.

"Hey where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler asked as Reid shifted Bella so he was carrying her piggyback.

"Had things to do." He said, looking over the edge of the cliff. "How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue answered.

"Well hell boys," he said, his eyes turning pitch black, "Let's drop in." with that he stepped off the cliff with Bella still on his back, her holding on to him tightly and letting out a joy filled scream as the air rushed passed her ears. They landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Shit yeah." Tyler said from atop the cliff, falling backwards gracefully over the edge, landing lightly beside Bella and Reid.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled down at them.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us. Yet." Pogue said with a smirk before his own eyes went black and he stepped off the edge. Caleb sighed before following after his friends, landing gracefully on the ground. Reid threw his arm casually around Bella's shoulders as they headed towards the party.

* * *

Sarah and Kate stood near the bonfire, looking around at the different people.

"Alright give me the scoop. Who's who?" Sarah said, not knowing anyone.

"Okay well the first thing you need to know is Aaron Abbott is a prick. Treats girls like crap." Kate said, pointing to a guy with curly brown hair standing with a tall red head.

"Okay." Sarah said nodding. "What about him?" she asked, noticing a guy with short dark brown hair looking at them.

"New guy. Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." Kate said, smiling as he noticed them looking back at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate noticed four unmistakable figures approaching the party, joined by a smaller, more feminine frame.

"They're here." She said with a smirk.

"Who are _they_?" Sarah asked, looking in the direction Kate was.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Who's the girl?" Sarah asked, noticing the gorgeous brunette under the arm of the blonde.

"I don't know. Probably Reid's latest victim." Kate said with a roll of her eyes. She met Pogue, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, you're late." She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, had a family thing. Who's this?" he asked, looking at Sarah.

"Guys, this is Sarah she's my new roommate. Sarah this is Pogue Parry an-"

"Reid Garwin." Reid said, holding out his hand. "Hello." He said in a deep voice and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hello." Sarah said, imitating his voice.

"You know my grandmother's name was Sarah. You-"

"Caleb Danvers. And you don't remind me of my grandmother in anyway." Caleb cut in, saving Reid some embarrassment, but just making him jealous.

"Good to know." Sarah said with a laugh.

"This is my sister, Bella." He said, pointing to the pretty girl with them, and Kate immediately felt bad for assuming she'd be low enough to fall for Reid.

"Hi." Bella greeted them with a bubbly personality that the girls immediately liked.

"And Tyler Simms." Tyler gave Sarah a small, shy smile and Bella wrapped her arms around his waist in a sideways hug with he returned by putting his arm around her shoulders. Caleb was about to say something to Sarah when Kira Snider cut him off by standing directly in front of Sarah.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer?" She asked in what she thought was a seductive tone and Bella fought to hold in a giggle. Caleb glanced over Kira's shoulder at Sarah and she turned, pretending to just notice her there.

"I'm Kira." She said with her usual air of bitchyness. Sarah decided to be the bigger person and shook her hand.

"I'm Sarah."

"Oh, right. From the Boston Public." Kira said loud enough for everyone to hear, trying to make Sarah look bad. "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from the Public?" Bella made a face at Kira behind her back.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb said, trying to stop things from escalating.

"Why don't _you_ give it a rest?" Aaron said, stepping forward to Kira's 'rescue'.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said with a hint of smugness. Bella felt Tyler stiffen in preparation for a fight and she tightened her grip on him, holding him in place.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said, with just as much confidence.

"These posers make me wanna puke." Aaron's friend said from behind him.

"Is that right?" Reid asked stepping forward, only to be stopped my Caleb's arm in front of him.

"Hey, let it go." He said calmly.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said to Caleb.

"Actually I think _Kira _owes _Sarah_ and apology." Caleb said, pointing between the girls. Aaron smirked before shoving Caleb backwards. Bella tensed as a reflex and this time Tyler was the one _her_ back. Aaron went for Caleb again but was intercepted by the new kid stepping between them.

"You _were_ being kind of bitchy." He said to Aaron, gaining an intense glare from him. Unseen by anyone else, Reid's eye's flashed black momentarily in the direction of Aaron's friend who immediately threw up on Aaron's back.

"You idiot!" Kira screeched, though she remained untouched by the vomit. Reid laughed until both Caleb and Bella sent him a glare.

"Guys, uh guys?" the DJ's voice came through a microphone. "Paul just called; he said he just saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road." Everyone immediately dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of eight walked through the woods to where Tyler's hummer had been parked in case they'd needed a quick escape.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate.

"Nope, Sarah drove us out here." She said from her spot beside Pogue.

"I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked her.

"It's getting late, I'm just gonna crash." She said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Call me in the morning?" he nodded.

"I could use a lift." The new kid said, walking behind them.

"No problem." Sarah said with a smile.

"Hey nice going back there." Caleb said, looking behind him. "Caleb." He said, offering his hand mid-walk.

"Chase. Man, that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid said in a snarky voice behind him, earning a snicker from Bella and Tyler. They parted at the cars, Bella climbing in between Caleb and Pogue in the backseat.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue said to Caleb.

"That's bullshit." Reid said angrily from the passenger seat.

"Whoa now, don't be jealous Reid." They noticed Sarah opening her door and Tyler rolled down the window.

"My car won't start." She called.

"Hop in with us." Tyler suggested.

"I can't just leave it here." She yelled back.

"I can fix it!" Reid called; Bella sighed and rolled her eye, flopping back against the seat.

"Reid, don't." Caleb said sternly, knowing he planned on using.

"It's not over yet boys." Reid said smugly, getting out of the car. He quickly used his powers, his eyes flashing black underneath the hood. Sarah started her car and yelled a thank you, pulling away just as the flashing lights of the police cars could be seen through the trees. Reid climbed into the driver's seat, forcing Tyler over.

"Move over."

"It's _my_ car." Tyler argued.

"Move over baby boy, now." Caleb commanded, knowing Reid could maneuver them out of the woods the best. He pulled away through the trees with the lights flashing behind them. The siren sounded and Caleb sighed.

"Ugh, we gotta pull over." He said, always the responsible one. Bella rolled her eyes at his goody-two-shoes-ness.

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said, goading Caleb into letting the chase continue.

"Alright, what the hell? Let's lose 'em. Hey cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while we're at it." The guys all smirked and Bella let out a joyful whoop of excitement, earning a laugh from the boys. Reid stomped down on the gas with the cop car close behind them, weaving dangerously through the trees. He headed for the cliffs that led to the lighted watch towers, knowing there was a long drop if they went too far.

"Alright guys, you ready?" He asked, they all knew what he was planning on doing.

"Come one Caleb." Pogue coaxed, "It's gonna take all of us." Caleb nodded and Reid stepped harder on the gas as they heard the cops giving a warning honk. Bella watched as one by one, their eyes quickly went black as they headed for the edge and couldn't help but feel nervous. She grabbed Caleb's hand, squeezing it tightly as she saw the cliff end in front of the truck. Reid pushed on the gas one last time before yelling.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" they all let out a yell as the car dropped a few yards before launching upward, unseen by the cops. They used their powers to begin lowering the hummer and it crashed down to the ground just behind the stopped cop car. They all burst out laughing at the cops' expressions and Reid threw the truck into reverse, speeding back into the woods and out of the cops' sight.

"So baby bells, what'd you think?" Tyler asked once they were back on the main road.

"Dude, that was awesome!" she yelled excitedly, getting a smile from all of them.

"So you weren't scared?" Pogue asked.

"No, why?" she asked, blushing slightly in the dark.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you just strangled mine and Caleb's hands with your grip of steel." He said teasingly. Bella swatted at his arm as Reid and Tyler chuckled in the front seat. Reid circled back to where Caleb had parked up on the cliffs and let Caleb, Bella, and Pogue out.

"Night boys." Bella said cheerfully, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks, hoping neither noticed how she lingered a few seconds longer on Tyler's. She hopped out of the car and into the backseat of Caleb's and both cars sped off in different directions. When they got back to the Danvers mansion, Pogue got back on his bike, thanking Caleb for the ride and getting another hug from Bella before sliding on his helmet and rocketing out of the driveway in the direction of his house. When Bella and Caleb walked into the house, Caleb noticed the living room's light still on and figured his mother must still be working on her bottle of scotch. Bella looked in the direction of her aunt with concern written clearly on her face.

"Go ahead upstairs Bells, I'll handle this." She nodded and made her way up to her room. Caleb walked over to his mother; getting the same speech he'd heard a thousand times about how addictive the power was and how she didn't want him to become his father. He sighed, taking the glass from her, assuring her he was not his father before heading up to his room. He knocked on Bella's door and entered after hearing a soft 'come in'. She was sitting on her bed, already in her pajamas with her macbook in her lap.

"You have fun tonight?" He asked, sitting on her desk chair. She smiled and closed her laptop, getting up to put it back on her desk.

"Yeah. I know the powers will kill you, but they are so cool." She said, sounding like a five year old. Caleb chuckled and kissed the top her head.

"Good night baby Bells." She smiled.

"Night Caleb." She gave him a hug, then climbed into bed as he closed her door and shut off her lights, heading down the hall to his room.

* * *

Bella's alarm clock rang early and she hopped in the shower, quickly washing her hair and drying off. She heard Caleb moving around his room on her way back to hers and continued getting ready for school. She'd already been going to Spencer for a week, and enjoyed it so far. She styled her hair in perfect loose curls and did her make-up lightly, accentuating her startling eyes and perfect complexion. She pulled on her Spencer uniform, pairing it with black flats. She put her phone into bag and headed down to the kitchen where Caleb was already in his uniform, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper with a troubled expression. She grabbed a granola bar, sitting next to Caleb at the table and trying to read over his arm.

"What's in the paper?" she asked, regarding his expression.

"They found a kid dead in his car after the party the other night." Bella got a look at the headline.

"So? It says he died of an overdose."

"Last night, someone was using. Big time. It was enough power to wake me out of a dead sleep." Bella knew enough to know that was bad.

"And you think it was…?"

"It had to have been Reid. He's the only one reckless enough to use that much." Caleb said sighing.

"Well you should talk to him before you point any fingers." Bella said rationally. Caleb nodded and folded the paper up, putting it down and getting up to clean up his breakfast. They headed out to his car, speeding off towards the school. They parked next to Tyler's hummer and found him and Reid leaning up against the building.

"Good morning boys." Bella said cheerily.

"Morning Bells." Tyler responded; no one expected Reid to be able to speak until at least second period.

"So Kate was telling me about the new kids that got here over the weekend. They're supposed to start today." Bella said. Kate was the gossip of our group and seemed to know everything. Apparently there was a new family that had moved here from a tiny town in Washington.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Caleb said, looking up as Pogue made his way over to them.

"Hey guys." He said sleepily, obviously having woken up within the last half hour. The bell for homeroom rang and they all went their separate ways. Tyler threw his arm around Bella's shoulders in what she thought was his usual friendly manner, but to him it had recently become a way to warn the assholes of the school to stay away from her. Bella was his…theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Tyler were sitting in their first period Calculus class when Tyler got a text from Reid. He chuckled softly, shaking his head and showed Bella the message.

_New chick! Hot!_

_-Reid_

Bella giggled softly and rolled her eyes at their over-hormonal friend. The lesson continued and Tyler continuously got texts from Reid about one of the new girls that was in his class. By the end of class Tyler had to borrow Bella's notes since he'd hardly been paying attention. Bella made a sarcastic tsk-ing noise and pretended to be disappointed in him. They made their way across the school to meet the others for American History, which was one of two classes they all had together along with Chase. Reid wouldn't shut up about the 'goddess' the entire way there. They all had to threaten him with bodily harm to get him to shut up enough for them to be able to pay attention. During class, Chase was called down to the Provost's office, but return about ten minutes later, not receiving any punishment or anything. Tyler was watching Bella doodle in her notebook when the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Simms, please read for us the first amendment of the U.S Constitution." Tyler grabbed his book off his desk and began reciting the amendment he'd had memorized since the 8th grade.

"Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances." He said with a bored tone.

"Thank you Mr. Simms." Tyler nodded and went back to pretending to pay attention. History had always been his best subject. It was the kind of class that he could do no work in, and barely study, but still ace the tests and be able to recite information back the teacher. The guys always joked that he was a human tape recorder. He closed his book and Bella tapped his nose which had been dubbed the 'stop' button. He rolled his eyes at her and leaned back in his chair.

After history, Bella gave each of the guys her customary kiss on the cheek and walked off with Caleb to Latin while Pogue went to find Kate for their free period and Reid and Tyler headed off to computer graphics. Bella and Caleb entered the room and Bella immediately noticed the new girl in the back of the room. She was tiny with short black spiked hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were a weird dark gold-ish color and they had a far off look to them. She sat completely still, as if in a daze, but Bella sensed an extremely energetic atmosphere about her. Caleb nudged Bella and they walked to the seats in the middle of the room. The teacher came bustling into the room and set her things on the desk at the front of the room.

"Alright _alumno_, we have a new student joining our ranks. Please introduce yourself dear." She said to the girl in the back. The tiny girl came out of her daze and stood up in a fluid, graceful motion.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm a senior and I love shopping." She spoke in a perky voice that twinkled like bells and sat down just as gracefully as she'd stood up. The teacher started the class and both Caleb and Bella took meticulous notes, it being their hardest class. Bella suddenly felt someone's eyes on her and looked over her shoulder to see the new girl staring at her and Caleb curiously. When she noticed Bella looking back at her, she smiled hugely and went back to writing notes. Bella shrugged and continued taking her own notes. The class did their book work in silence until the bell rang and Bella left Caleb to grab Pogue away from Kate so they could get to Biology on time.

They sat at their usual table in the middle of the room and Bella took out her notebook, urging Pogue to do the same. They both rolled their eyes at each other, Pogue because he was uninterested in anything that wasn't related to his bike and Bella because she had to constantly be Pogue's motivation for effort in school. One of the new kids entered a minute before the bell rang and Bella looked up to see a beautiful example of male specimen. He had pale skin, just like Alice, with weird bronze colored hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen in a smooth voice and walked towards the back to the empty table. As he passed Bella and Pogue's table, he seemed to pause, only for a brief second before continuing to his table where he sat absolutely still, glaring ahead of him.

The second Edward walked passed Bella, the monster inside had roared to life as it inhaled the most delicious scent it had ever smelled. He almost stopped, but fought the beast within him and sat at his table, trying to fight back the monster, and the urge to spring up and murder the girl two rows ahead of him. His fingers clenched the table so tightly, he could feel them leaving imprints, but he couldn't worry about that for every time that girl flipped her hair, or even just shifted in her seat, a huge new wave of her mouthwatering scent was sent towards him. He tried to focus on his family and not her incredibly appealing beating heart and pumping blood. He tried everything to keep his mind off of her scent. He really didn't want to kill an innocent girl, especially on his first day. Edward tried tuning into the thoughts around him, hoping they'd distract him and one loud one caught his attention.

_Why the hell does that new kid keep staring at Bella? He's looking at her like she's a five course meal. He'd better stop soon, if Caleb finds out he'll kick his ass. We all will_

Edward assumed this Caleb person was Bella's boyfriend, and he'd thought he'd been inconspicuous with his hungry staring. God, she must think he was a freak. He tried listening in on her thoughts, but got nothing. Almost as if she wasn't thinking at all, but he could tell she was. He could hear everyone else's thoughts around him, even Jasper's in English, but not hers. He got worried and decided he'd talk to Carlisle after school, if he didn't go mad with Bella's scent first.

All through class Bella could feel Edward's eyes on her. It felt as if they were burning a hole in the back of her head. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but then she started feeling creeped out and even a little scared and threatened. She kept fidgeting under his intense gaze and only felt in intensify. She could tell Pogue noticed by the way he was glaring at his paper and cracking his knuckles; the well known sign that he was ticked off. She scribbled a note in her notebook and tilted it for Pogue to see.

_Is it just me, or is new kid extra creepy? _

**He's pissing me off. I can tell you don't like it and he's looking at you like you're something to eat.**

_Oh he can join Aaron on that one._

**He's bugging you too? Caleb's gonna be pissed. **

_Relax, I can handle Aaron. It's Mr. Stares A Lot that kinda scares me. He seems dangerous somehow. _

**I know what you mean. I feel like he's a threat somehow. Like Chase.**

Bella rolled her eyes. Pogue had been trying to convince them that Chase was up to something. They all just said he was jealous because Kate was being extra nice to him. Bella didn't respond to Pogue's Chase comment and went back to taking notes on the mammalian heart until the bell rang. Edward was out of his seat and through the door before anyone else had collected their books. Bella was relieved to be released from his gaze and walked with Pogue to the cafeteria to meet the guys for lunch along with Kate and Sarah. Bella caught up with Reid in the lunch line and grabbed a water and a salad while Reid piled his tray with pizza and soda. On their way back to the table, Bella could feel the stares of Aaron, as well as a good portion of the male population, now intensified by the addition of Edward's gaze. She spotted Tyler at the table and came up with a plan, thanks to some quick thinking. She sat next to Tyler and when he turned his head to greet her, she pressed her lips to his softly, placing her hand on his cheek to hold his face to hers for a second. When she broke the kiss, the entire table, including Tyler, was staring at her in shock; though Caleb's gaze quickly turned into a glare at Tyler.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, Aaron and some other of the school's gorillas have been staring at me since I got here and that new kid Edward is in mine and Pogue's bio class and he kept staring at me really creepily, so I figured I'd make them think I had a boyfriend." Bella said shrugging. "I just want to get them off my back." Bella shot a pleading look at Tyler, begging him to play along, at least for now. He nodded and Bella gave him her dazzling smile and grabbed his hand.

"Okaayyyy. Whatever works I guess." Caleb said, unsure. "But if you touch her at all without her wanti-"

"Caleb, relax. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's _Tyler_, he wants me safe just as much as you do." Bella said reasonably. She noticed Kate bouncing slightly in her seat and knew as the group gossip she had some news. "I'm getting the feeling Kate wants to tell us something." She said jokingly. Kate smiled and rocketed off with information.

"I got the scoop on the new kids. The little one and Bella's creeper are Edward and Alice Cullen. They're fraternal twins and have an older brother named Emmett who is already a sophomore in college. The tall blonde is Jasper Hale and he has an older sister named Rosalie who is a year younger than Emmett. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when they were younger. Apparently Alice and Jasper are together as well as Rosalie and Emmett." They noticed Reid deflate after hearing Alice was taken. They all looked over at the table where the three new kids sat, playing with their food, looking bored.

"Interesting." Sarah said simply as Caleb and Tyler glared at Edward. Bella nudged Tyler who snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head, shooting a glare at one of Aaron's friends who'd been ogling Bella.

"Very boyfriend-like." Bella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm an overachiever." Tyler said with his own smug smile. Bella giggled and the rest of the table watched them in frustration. Those two were so perfect and didn't even see it when they were pretending to date. They continued their lunches with Bella and Tyler exchanging quick kisses whenever they saw someone staring. The bell finally rang and they took their time throwing their things out before heading to English, which all seven of them had together. The class went on as usual. They read a little, Reid threw in his sarcastic comments getting giggles and eye-rolls, and Caleb and Sarah kept staring at each other when they thought no one noticed. After the bell rang, they all headed in different directions, though not before Bella gave Tyler another peck on the lips for the benefit of Aaron…and a little for herself.

She noticed Jasper in her photography class. He seemed a lot mellower than his girlfriend, though his face made him look like he was in pain. Walking passed him, Bella couldn't help but feel a little anxious, as well as what felt like an attempt at calm. He was sitting by himself, so Bella excused herself from the conversation she was having with her table members and went over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She smiled and Jasper looked up, giving her what looked like an attempt at a smile but ended up looking like a grimace. She noticed how his eyes darkened slightly from the same gold shade Alice had.

"Jasper Hale." He said in a smooth voice that held the faded remnants of a southern accent. Feeling the introduction had come to an end and a conversation would not follow, Bella returned to her table to work on the cover for the portfolio she'd be using for the year. After photo, she met up with all the guys for gym, which was spent trying to succeed at volleyball. She may have taught herself to be graceful and not trip, but athleticism was something Bella would never be able to master. She'd only ever been good at swimming since it didn't require running or balance. After a failed volleyball game, they all got changed and headed out to their cars. Bella grabbed Tyler's hand as they walked out of their respective locker rooms and when they reached their cars, pulled his face down to meet hers for another kiss, though this time; she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, urging him to deepen it for a few seconds before she pulled away. Shock quickly shot through his eyes before happiness settled in.

"How many were watching that time?" he asked with a smirk.

"None. I just felt like doing that." Bella smiled, winked, and climbed into the passenger seat of Caleb's car, closing the door just before he pulled swiftly out of the parking spot and sped out of sight down the road.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had some major project due lately, but I really appreciate all the reviews. Please keep them coming, I love hearing your feedback! ******

* * *

**  
**

The week continued with Bella and Tyler pretending to be together while the others waited for them to realize how perfect they were for each other. Edward hadn't been in school since his first day and his siblings mostly kept to themselves. Bella was sitting in bio, texting Tyler while listening to the teacher.

_Tell me a secret- Bella_

_You first- Tyler_

_I…sing in the shower- Bella_

_I know, Caleb told me he heard you =) - Tyler_

_What?! No fair. Your turn- Bella_

_I kind of miss your clumsiness- Tyler_

_Ha, I don't. Tell me another one- Bella_

_I want to be your boyfriend- Tyler_

_You _are_ remember? - Bella_

_No. For real- Tyler_

Bella smiled hugely, about to respond when the bell rang. She shot out of her seat and walked swiftly to the cafeteria where Tyler was already at their table. She sat down, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his eagerly. He immediately responded, taking one of her hands from his face and lacing their fingers together. He felt her smile against his lips as his fingers wove through her silky hair. They broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing and saw Kate and Sarah looking down at them.

"Please tell me you two are legit now." Kate almost begged. Bella blushed and Tyler smiled sheepishly. Kate squealed and sat while Bella joined Sarah in the lunch line. She got her usual and by the time they got back to table, everyone was there and had been filled in. Caleb was trying to mask his glare while Pogue seemed perfectly calm and Reid was smiling hugely.

"Well I think it's great. Baby boy and Baby Bells, together at last." Reid said cheerily.

"Caleb, stop glaring." Bella said, throwing a crouton at his face. "Tyler is one of your best friends and is just as protective of me as you are." Caleb's face relaxed.

"You're right, sorry. But if you hurt her-"

"You have my full permission to do any amount of bodily harm you feel is necessary." Tyler said with a smile as Bella kissed the spot on his cheek where his dimple showed. At one point during their meal, Bella caught Alice Cullen's eye as she was staring at their table with a trouble expression. When Alice realized Bella was looking back at her, she smiled at gave Bella a perky wave before turning to talk to Jasper. Bella felt Tyler's lips on her cheek as she snapped out of her daze.

"You're staring into space Bells. What's going on in that pretty little head f yours?" he whispered. Bella turned to him and smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Nothing, just spacing out."

"Uh oh, Baby Bells don't turn into a space cadet on us. One Kira is enough." Reid said with a shudder and a look of fake horror and everyone laughed at him.

"So, Nicky's tomorrow night right?" Pogue asked, referring to their usual Saturday night of pool and foosball.

"Of course. I wanna whoop Caleb's ass at foosball." Bella said, earning a fry thrown in her face. "Thanks." She said, grabbing it off her tray where it had landed it popping it in her mouth. Caleb rolled his eyes which was returned by a cheeky smile.

"Don't forget Bella, you're coming shopping with me and Sarah before Nicky's." Kate reminded her.

"Of course. I'll meet you guys at your room at around noon." They began to throw their things away as the warning bell rang and they made their way to English.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Bella said, giving Tyler another quick kiss.

"Careful Bells. Don't fall in!" Reid called after her down the hallway. Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair and checked her face and teeth to see if there was any salad debris stuck in there. The halls were pretty much empty when she began walking to class, but she heard a low mumbling voice around the corner.

"Carlisle I'm telling you, something bad is coming up for these kids." She recognized the voice of Alice Cullen. "No I don't know. I can't see…well whoever it is is affecting them…no not yet….no I'm telling you it's bad, really bad. We really need Edward back, we need him to get inside people's heads…I don't think so, they're all pretty close, they grew up together…I don't know Carlisle we've been over this!" she whispered in a frustrated and hurried voice. "Yeah I will. Bye" Bella heard a phone being snapped shut and a sigh of aggravation before she heard Alice's feather light steps disappear down the hall. She rounded the corner and continued her way to class. What had Alice been talking about? _Who_ had Alice been talking about? And why could only Edward 'get inside people's heads'? She entered the classroom seconds before the final bell rang, with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Caleb whispered as she sat between him and Tyler. She shook her head and Tyler grabbed her hand under the desks, squeezing it to get her attention. She looked at him and she could see the questions in his eyes. She gave him a look which he immediately understood as 'I'll tell you later' and nodded. English passed by slowly with Bella not being able to focus on anything but the conversation she'd heard between Alice and her adopted father.

After class, Bella told the guys she'd tell them everything at Nicky's, not wanting to get into details at school. She gave Tyler a kiss before walking off to photography. She gave Jasper her usual 'hello' as she passed him alone at his table and he responded with his usual head nod followed by a quiet 'hello Bella'. She observed him during class and noticed the circles under his eyes were darker, as were his eyes and he wore the same concerned expression that Alice had worn during lunch. She began wondering even more about what was going on with the mysterious Cullen family.

After school, the couples said goodbye to each other while Caleb and Sarah stood with each other awkwardly and Reid just watched as a third wheel.

"Bella, let's go." Caleb said, finally getting Bella to disconnect her face from Tyler's.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. She nodded and gave him one last quick kiss before hopping into Caleb's car.

"So." Caleb began as they sped towards the Danvers mansion.

"So what?" Bella asked, already knowing where the conversation.

"You and Tyler finally realized you two should date for real, huh?" Bella looked at him in surprise and Caleb chuckled.

"Seriously Bells. Everyone saw it coming but you two. As far as I'm concerned, that Edward kid showing up just gave you a little extra push." At the mention of Edward, Bella was once again enveloped in her thoughts of the Cullens. They got home and went upstairs to start their homework. They both finished in time for dinner where they were joined by Evelyn.

"How was school?" she asked over her roasted chicken.

"Fine."

"Good." They both answered simultaneously.

"That's it? That's all I'm getting?" Evelyn asked. They nodded, digging into their food like people who hadn't eaten in weeks. "Honestly you two, at least eat like civilized people and not total barbarians. And Bella, act like a young lady please." They both straightened up and slowed down their eating. When dinner was over, they both went upstairs where they remained in their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up and hopped in the shower, rinsing her hair with her usual strawberry scented shampoo that always seemed to mix perfectly with Tyler's man smell. She finished her shower, drying herself off and blow drying her hair into perfect loose waves. She pulled on a pair of light grey skinny jeans tucked into her black knee-high, heeled boots. She paired them with a red tank top and threw on a black blazer with ¾ length sleeves. She went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, or brunch since it was almost noon and grabbed the keys to one of her family's many cars. She chose to take the Lexus and drove over to the dorms to get Kate and Sarah. They ran into Chase on their way out of the building and invited him to tag along since he needed to grab some things for his dorm anyway. Once they got to the mall they split up and agreed to meet back at the food court in a few hours. On her way out of Victoria's Secret with Sarah, Bella caught a glimpse of spiky black hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Alice Cullen with a gorgeous, statuesque blonde. Alice seemed to notice her and waved, making her way over to Bella and Sarah.

"Hi Bella, Hi Sarah." She greeted them in her every upbeat voice.

"Hi Alice." They greeted happily, the tiny girl's cheerfulness was contagious.

"This is Jasper's sister, Rosalie." She said, indicating the beautiful blonde next to her.

"Hi." She greeted them in a bored voice with a hint of bitterness behind it.

"Hello." They both said shyly, intimidated by her mere presence.

"So what are you guys up to?" Alice asked.

"Oh we're just finishing our shopping and then we're heading over to Nicky's tonight." Sarah said.

"Oh, what's Nicky's?" Alice asked, sounding interested.

"Just a local bar that kids from school like to hang out. You guys should come. It's a lot of fun." Bella said with a smile.

"Maybe we will." Alice said, returning Bella's smile. "Well we're gonna head out now, see you guys later." She gave them another cheerful wave and walked off with Rosalie strolling gracefully along with her. Bella and Sarah gave each other a look as Rosalie disappeared from sight and walked off to find Kate and Chase. Once they left the mall Bella dropped off her bags and car at home and hopped into Sarah's car and they headed off to Nicky's where they'd meet the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Blue: Chapter 6**

The girls and Chase walked into Nicky's and immediately spotted Caleb, Reid, and Tyler at their usual table. Tyler pulled Bella down to sit in his lap and she greeted him with a smile and a soft peck on the lips. She smirked to herself when she looked over and noticed Caleb's arm draped over the back of Sarah's chair.

"Hey Tyler, let's go." Reid said gesturing towards the pool tables. Tyler smiled and he and Bella stood, following Reid to the other side of the bar. Reid set the table up and Bella hopped up to sit on the edge of the empty table next to them. Tyler broke and after a few minutes Aaron and his friend showed up to play them. Bella rolled her eyes at the over-competitive spirit of the guys and looked around the bar for something more interesting. She caught sight of the Cullens in the far corner. Alice and Jasper were joined by Rosalie, Edward, and a large, muscular guy she assumed to be Emmett. They all looked normal, but Bella sensed some kind of tension. There was a stiffness in their movements and posture and both Edward and Jasper looked slightly more uncomfortable than the others.

"Bells? You okay?" Tyler called to her over the noise of the bar. She nodded and noticed every single Cullen turn to look at her. Edward's stare was by far the most intense and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yo Baby Bells! Come back down to earth will ya." Reid yelled jokingly.

"Shut up." She snapped back.

"Oh snap, she's gonna go Jackie Chan on my ass." Reid laughed, referring to the fact that Bella had been trained in multiple forms of martial arts since she was 8 years old. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. She noticed Pogue ordering some food before he caught sight of them and with a smile, made his way over. He greeted them all, getting a hug from Bella and a fist bump from the guys before they competed in a childish 'underwear guessing' games they'd played since they were about 13. Again Bella rolled her eyes and ended up catching the gaze of the largest Cullen. He had a child-like, almost innocent look about his face and Bella could see the faint outline of dimples. He held her gaze with his intense gold eyes, as if trying to figure something out before turning to Alice. She saw Edward with his head down, rubbing his temples while Jasper whispered something to him. He muttered something back and all at once they turned to look at Chase, then Caleb and the rest of their group. Bella found their behavior extremely strange, especially the way Alice kept getting lost in a daze, sitting completely still.

"Whoo!" the shout of Sarah from across the bar shook her from her thoughts as she watched the blonde girl drag Caleb out of his seat to dance to 'I Love Rock and Roll'. She smiled as she saw the happiness in Caleb's eyes and jumped slightly in surprise as Tyler slipped his arms around her waist, resting on her hips. Her eyes met his sparkling blue ones and she smiled before grabbing his collar and pulling his lips to hers. She heard the catcalls of Reid and flipped him the bird over Tyler's shoulder, keeping her lips glued to his. When they broke apart he gave her his adorable one-dimpled smile and returned to their game. Reid and Aaron were arguing over something and of course, Reid had to make it 'a little more interesting'.

"Fifty bucks says I make this shot." He said smugly, obviously knowing he could make it no matter what. Aaron accepted and Reid and Tyler shared a sneaky smirk before his eyes flashed black and the ball was in the pocket. Of course, not wanting to be proved wrong, Aaron called them cheaters and refused to pay up. He was right of course, but the guys wouldn't admit that. Obviously Reid got mad and then the 'manly' shoving started. They were forced outside and quickly joined by Bella, Caleb and Pogue. No one in the bar noticed when the Cullens snuck out of the bar and around to the back.

"He made the shot dickhead." Tyler said as they stormed out the back door. "You bet him he couldn't, and he did." Bella grabbed his arm before he could hit anyone.

"We're not payin' you shit so if you don't like it you can ju-"

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked menacingly, cutting off Aaron's friend as he and Pogue joined them outside the bar.

"None of your damn business." Aaron said angrily.

"He bet me I couldn't I couldn't make a combo shot and," Reid shot Caleb a smug smile, "I did."

"Why don't we just forget about it, alright?" Caleb said reasonably.

"Hey, take it someplace else ladies." Nicky said, coming out the door with a wooden bat.

"Whatever you say Nick." Aaron said, walking around the bar to the parking lot. The others watched them go before Caleb turned to Reid.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, slightly showing his anger. The others remained silent.

"We're just playin' around." Reid said in his best attempt at innocent.

"Yeah come on Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said with a hint of smugness. His confident side only came out amongst the five of them, and usually, only with Reid. Bella clutched his hand, hoping this whole thing wouldn't end in a fight.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid said, trying to walk passed Caleb who grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He said menacingly. Reid grabbed his wrist and when he raised his head his eyes were pitch black. He clutched Caleb's wrist so tightly it began to cut of circulation. "Reid. Stop." He whispered. When Reid wouldn't let go his own eyes flashed black and he pushed Reid off of him, sending him into a wall.

"_What_ will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked, walking toward Reid as he struggled to get up. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abuse it, you want that that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And I won't have that." Reid clutched at the wall, hoisting himself up. He lifted his arms, levitating a keg in front of him.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb reminded him.

"Not until you ascend." Reid called back childishly.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Reid shot the keg at Caleb who quickly deflected it and sent Reid flying back into a large stack of glass bottles. Caleb began walking towards him again but Pogue ran forward and grabbed Caleb's shoulder.

"Stop it, this is crazy!" he yelled as Bella and Tyler ran forward to help Reid up.

"It's for his own good. Keep using like to did tonight, like you did last night, and at the party. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead!" Caleb yelled at Reid as Bella and Tyler held him up.

"So I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid said defensively.

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talkin' later and you know it."

"The hell I do." Reid shook Tyler and Bella off of him and got in Caleb's face. "I didn't use, later." He pushed Pogue and Caleb out of the way, storming back into the bar.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler said reasonably.

"Oh tell it to Reid." Caleb's voice held a frustrated edge. Tyler grabbed Bella's hand and they went back into the bar to try to calm Reid down. They sat with him in the parking lot, letting him blow off steam on his own while Tyler played with a strand of Bella's hair and dropped playful kisses on her nose.

"Yo. Could to two stop for like, one second? You're making me sick." Reid complained in a childish, pissed off tone of voice. Bella glared at him before grabbing Tyler's face and slamming her lips to his, purposely making it as PDA-ish as possible just to piss Reid off more. Reid made retching noises and without breaking their kiss, Tyler's eyes flashed and a little rock went propelling at Reid's head.

"Ow! Shit!" they heard him curse in pain and both had a satisfied smile on their face when they pulled apart. Caleb appeared shortly after with Sarah's hand in his.

"Hey, I'm gonna give Sarah a ride back to the dorms. Tyler you can take Bells home right?"

"Yeah, no problem." Caleb nodded and he and Sarah disappeared out of the parking lot.

The other three left shortly after, though Caleb's car was back in the driveway by the time Tyler pulled in. He walked with Bella to the door to get some privacy away from Reid. Bella leaned against one of the pillars on the porch and pulled Tyler to her, capturing his lips with hers. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she immediately opened up to him, deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers nestling in his soft brown hair. He put his hands against the pillar on either side of her head, pinning her against it. She pulled him closer to her and they continued like that until the loud sound of his car horn tore through the air. They looked to see Reid tapping his watch-less wrist impatiently. Tyler rolled his eyes and gave Bella one more quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow babe." He whispered.

"Bye." She breathed, placing a soft kiss on his nose before letting go of his coat and allowing him to make his way back to his car. She watched as the hummer pulled away before entering the house and going upstairs to bed.

* * *

The Cullen family sat in their living room, replaying the interesting night to their parental figures as calmly as possible.

"So what happened after they went outside?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We followed them around to the back. They had a little fight with the other humans; once they left it was only the five of them." Alice started.

"The other one, Chase, He wasn't with them?" Esme asked.

"No, he must have stayed inside. I'm still not sure about him. My visions of him are fuzzy and unclear." Her voice was laced with worry.

"Anyway, two of them got into an argument and their eyes turned pitch black." Jasper continued.

"Like when we're thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

"No, their entire eye was black. And they had…powers." He said hesitantly, not knowing any other word to describe what they saw.

"What do you mean, 'powers'?" Esme asked.

"Well, they were strong, and could levitate things, and send some sort of force type thing at each other. It was weird." Emmett explained.

"So the question is, who are they and how do they have these powers?" Carlisle stated.

"And they're definitely not vampires?" Esme asked.

"Definitely. Their scents are unmistakably human. And based on tonight, it seems like only the guys have the powers." Alice said. Edward inwardly groaned. He had hoped that if Bella had whatever kind of power this was, she'd have a chance of fighting him off should he not be able to control himself. Now he was back to square one.

"Edward, relax." Jasper said calmly. "You were more in control of yourself tonight than you think." Edward nodded.

"Besides Eddie, we now have more important things to worry about than 'little miss good blood'." Emmett said with a smile. "Now we have to figure out just what those people are, and who is putting them in danger."


	7. Chapter 7

That night after the incident at Nicky's, Caleb was woken once again from his sleep from the strength of someone using. He lay in bed in a cold sweat when his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" he grunted, sitting up.

"I just saw the same darkling you saw the other night." Pogue's worried voice came through the phone, "That dead kid at the Dells. What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. But it's starting to freak me out. I'm telling you, someone's using their powers and I mean big time. I intend to find out who." Both stayed silent for a moment before Caleb hung up, falling back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Caleb was munching absent mindedly on a bowl of cereal when Bella came flitting down the stairs, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Good morning." She all but sang before pecking Caleb's cheek and grabbing a granola bar.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning. What's got you so happy?" Caleb asked with a smile, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, nothing." Bella said with a smile that could blind the sun.

"Uh huh." Caleb said, giving Bella a pointed look. She shrugged innocently and grabbed her bag.

"Don't 'uh huh' me. Now come on, we gotta get to school." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door, anxious to see her boyfriend.

It was especially foggy out this morning with the forever present threat of rain looming over their heads. Of course that was the case almost every day, but to Bella and the Sons of Ipswich, this particular day held a sense of uncertainty that had them fidgeting in their seats all day. Of course, Caleb and Reid refused to talk to each other, sitting on opposite ends of their English room, Pogue with Caleb and Bella and Tyler with Reid. They all knew the two stubborn boys would be back to goofing off with each other by the end of the day.

"Morning," Their English teacher greeted them as they strolled to their seats. "Mr. Danvers," Caleb's head shot up in response to his name being called, "Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class." All five of them exchanged a glance, anxiously awaited the time when Caleb would relay what was said between him and the head of the school.

"Now, we're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction." The teacher said, writing down the names of the authors on the board. "First is Cormack McCarthy, Tim O'Brian, Kent Haruf, and last but not least Stephen King."

"Yeah! Dream Catcher was the shit!" Reid called out, resulting in every one of his friends rolling their eyes while the rest of the class laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no, my choice is The Shining." The teacher responded, unaffected by Reid's outburst. The class continued as per usual and afterwards they split for their respective electives. As she sat at her table, Bella noticed Jasper watching her more than he usually did, actually as she thought of it Alice had been watching them all with more interest than usual. Edward had even returned to school. Bella was a little nervous about Bio, but he seemed to have backed off with the staring. She still had no idea what the deal was with that family, but there was definitely something going on with them.

After photo, Bella quickly made her way to the locker rooms to change. They were swimming today, much to her enjoyment and she pulled out her towel, grabbing her goggles and cap before walking out to where the indoor pool was. Reid and Tyler were already waiting near the starting block, leaning against the empty officials table since it was only used for meets. They both had on their suits, Reid had on sweatpants, and Tyler did not much to her delight. She greeted Tyler with a soft peck on the lips, hoisting herself up to sit on the table behind Tyler with her legs on either side of him, her arms around his shoulders loosely with her chin propped up on his shoulder. Caleb and Pogue finally came strutting out of the boy's locker room and made their way over to the others.

"So what did the Provost want?" Tyler asked, not beating around the bush. Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." he said simply.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid asked. Keeping a straight face, Pogue reached towards Reid's face.

"You gotta piece of glass in your face." They all burst out laughing, the tension between them finally melting. Caleb finally confessed that he had a date with Sarah that night, resulting in Bella squealing extremely loud. After their practice, they separated to their respective locker rooms to get changed before meeting up again to walk to their cars.

* * *

Bella came skipping down the stairs just as Caleb was grabbing his toast out of the toaster.

"So, how was your date?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she grabbed of one his pieces of toast. He glared at her, getting a smirk in return and sighed, sitting at the table.

"It was fine. We had a really nice time." He said hastily. Bella gasped and squealed with girlish delight.

"You kissed her didn't you?!" she demanded. Caleb only blushed, eliciting yet another squeal. "You asked her to Fall Fest too right?" he looked up at her in shock.

"Damn you're good!" he growled, making Bella giggle as she munched her toast.

"Oh that's so cute! It'll be the perfect birthday." Bella said, as if predicting perfection. She then noticed Caleb's guarded expression and anxious eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" her voice was now soft and laced with worry.

"I saw that darkling again last night." He said simply. Bella gasped, bringing her hands to her face.

"What do you think it means?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. But someone's using big time, and they're not playing around." Caleb answered darkly.

* * *

The gang sat on the officials table in the indoor pool area, yet again, this time watching as Pogue shot across the pool with his perfect butterfly. It was the practice meet where everyone just raced to get an idea of their times for the year, but being the people they were, all five of them took it very seriously. Bella, Reid and Tyler had already gone. Bella had won her 100m backstroke, as did Tyler with his breaststroke. Much to Reid's dislike, he'd come in second in his backstroke and was moping.

"C'mon Pogue!"

"C'mon man!" they all cheered for their friend as he began pulling farther and farther ahead of the other swimmers. He touched the wall several seconds before any of the others, getting a cheer from Bella and the boys.

"Whoo, the man is good." Chase said, joining Caleb where he stood behind the blocks.

"The best." Caleb said, smiling at his friend's victory. "So you're swimming me in freestyle." Caleb said, more as a statement than a question.

"That's what they tell me." Chase said with a subtle smirk.

"Let's see what you got." Caleb said with a smile. Chase pursed his lips and gave a small nod. They stepped up onto the blocks, taking their positions to dive in. The whistle blew and they pushed themselves off, diving into the water, beating at it with fast, strong strokes.

"C'mon Caleb!"

"Let's go Caleb, c'mon man!" Bella screamed for her cousin as he and Chase continued to stay neck and neck with each other. They finished one lap, doing rapid flip turns and continuing on to their second. Their speeds stayed consistent, the lead going back and forth between them. On the final lap, Caleb was finally starting to gain a little distance from Chase. They both took their final breaths at the same time. Turning his head to breathe, Caleb saw the distinct pitch black of Chase's eyes. Loosing focus on the race, he didn't realize how close to the wall he was, smacking the top of his head right against the side of the pool, blacking out instantly.

"Caleb!" Bella screamed. Chase immediately dove under to grab Caleb as he unconsciously sank to the bottom of the pool, pulling him up to the surface where Pogue and Reid grabbed his arms and pulled him up onto the floor. Bella was freaking out, smacking his face and everything trying to get him to wake up. Finally his eyes blinked rapidly before opening slowly and focusing on the faces of Bella, Tyler, Pogue, Reid, and Chase as they all leaned over him.

"You okay man?" Pogue asked in a low voice.

"There you are. Had us going there for a second." Chase said with a slight chuckle.

"Knocked your head pretty good." Bella said, as he looked around, confused.

"Lucky for you, Chase was here to get you out before you sucked up the pool." Tyler said with a smirk, not knowing Chase was the cause of Caleb's accident.

"He also whooped your ass." Reid said, making him feel _so_ much better.

* * *

The next day in American History, Caleb just sat in his seat, glaring at Chase where he sat across the room. A student came in; handing a note to the teacher who told Chase the Provost was expecting him in his office. Chase snapped his book shut, gathering his things and walked out, a smug smirk on his face that went unnoticed to all but Caleb.

Later in Latin, the teacher gave them time to talk while they worked from their books. Both Bella and Caleb looked up when the felt someone's presence in front of them. Alice Cullen stood there with the look of concern that was becoming her most prominent expression these days.

"Hi Caleb, I heard about what happened at the practice meet yesterday. Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, her voice tinged with worry.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, thanks Alice. Just a little accident, you know. Things happen." Caleb said with a small smile and a shrug, though he of course knew the real reason for his head injury. Alice leaned in closer to the desks, looking around hesitantly.

"I don't think it was an accident." She whispered cryptically before standing up and retreating back to her desk. Bella locked at Caleb with nothing but confusion.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know." Caleb said, glancing back at Alice, wondering what she meant by not thinking it was an accident. Did she know something about Chase?


	8. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
